


October 31st: Trick-or-Treat

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: It's the end of Stucktober guys! I've enjoyed the last 31 days and I hope you did too!Here's how Bucky and Steve ended the month..





	October 31st: Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of Stucktober guys! I've enjoyed the last 31 days and I hope you did too! 
> 
> Here's how Bucky and Steve ended the month..

Today was the day. After a month of preparation and anticipation, All Hallows' Eve was finally here. 

And well, Bucky was still asleep. So was Steve. Both of them sleeping off the mead that they'd drunk the night before. (Thank you, Thor). 

When the pair did eventually wake from their slumber, it was slowly, each of them feeling loose and relaxed after a dreamless deep sleep. They moved through the morning gently, never straying far from the orbit of the other, and it wasn't until after lunch that they started putting the final preparations for the evening into place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buck, can you get the door?" came Steve's plea as the doorbell rang while he was tangled in a mass of spiderwebs. Smirking at the mess his husband had gotten himself into, Bucky headed to do as he asked.

When he pulled the door open, Bucky was greeted with a face full of shopping bags, "Uh..." he started, but laughed when they parted to show the grinning face of Clint.

"I bought you guys some candy to replace the stuff I ate" explained the archer cheerfully as he handed them over, "I can't stay, Tasha wants me to hang a skeleton from a tree, say hi to Steve and the kids. Bye!"

Bucky was already saying goodbye in return when he realized what Clint had said, and yelled after him "what kids?! Barton?!" but unsurprisingly got no response.

Taking the candy to show Steve, he couldn't help the giggle that escaped him when he saw that the blonde had somehow tangled himself up even more.

Steve stared him down, daring him to say something, "are you going to help or just laugh at me?"

"Can't I do both?" Bucky retorted but moved to try and help Steve nonetheless, their progress on untangling the webs impeded somewhat by the two feline fiends who kept chasing the material as it moved. 

When the final touches were in place, with the pumpkins lit on the doorstep and the candy ready in cauldrons by the door, all was left was for the boys to settle in and wait, and Steve had declared that they were going to do that in comfort.

So, they donned their jammies; Winter Soldier for Steve and Captain America for Bucky, despite the latter's grumbles, got Hocus Pocus ready to go on the tv and spread out pizza and a ridiculous assortment of treats for them to munch on through the night. And Justice, Alpine and Buffy were carefully sequestered away in the bedroom where they could snuggle down without the risk of them making a break for the outdoors when the front door was open. 

For the first hour or so, the trick-or-treaters that came to do their door followed a more traditional theme, there were devils and fairies, witches and monsters, and a mummy that left a trail of toilet paper behind them as they walked. 

Then came Tony, dressed in his usual "I'll be in the lab for a few days" clothes and smeared in grease everywhere they could see. 

"Trick or treat" he cheered.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, disbelief written across his face. "You're not even dressed up."

"I am! I'm just me!" Tony protested.

With a snort, Bucky grabbed the cauldron of candy and held it out to the billionaire on their doorstep, "the just is fine, it's the you that's the problem" before slapping his hand with a sharp "hey, one piece only kid" when Tony tried to sneak two Reeses pumpkins. 

Steve meanwhile was still looking at Tony with concern, "Tony is everything okay? Do you want to come in...?"

"Huh? Oh no, everything's fine, I just came to check on the pumpkins, they look good huh? Mine's the best of course. Anyway, Pep's waiting for me in the bath, bye guys!" And with a flick of his wrist, the suit consumed him and off he flew.

As Bucky closed the door behind him, he shook his head, "Sometimes I really do wonder if we're dreamin' all this Stevie" which Steve agreed to with a laugh. 

There were no further visits from the Avengers themselves that night, but plenty of mini versions presented themselves; a toddler-sized Hulk had them both cooing, multiple child Cap's went slack-jawed when they saw who was handing them sweets, and Bucky had to hide his face in his sleeve when a little girl waved her own prosthetic arm at him, grinning around a lollipop and told him that "Mr Winter is her favourite!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the candy had run out and the doorbell had ceased to ring, the candles in the pumpkins were switched off and the door was locked. 

They tidied up feeling satisfied at a Halloween well done, already looking forward to the holiday season about to follow. 

"Hey, Buck?" Steve murmured, as he came up behind Bucky wrapping his arms around the brunet and looking into his eyes via the bathroom mirror.

"Mmm?"

"Trick or treat?" the blonde grinned mischievously, letting of Bucky to walk backwards, pulling his shirt off as he went. 

Bucky's eyes followed Steve hungrily, his feet taking him the same direction, "Doll, you know I'm always gonna choose treat when you're what's on offer" before chasing Steve back to their bedroom, both of them laughing and smiling before falling into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully going to be doing something similar with these silly boys in December.   
Thank you for all your support during Stucktober! The comments made my day.
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
